


I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [4]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David stopped getting upset every time Jimmy let the opportunities to say the words slip by and he started accepting that ‘I won’t leave you.’, ‘it’s you that I want.’, ‘never leave me,’ and ‘I’d die without you.’ were as close to ‘I love you.’ as he was going to get nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There was some reason as to why I wrote this but I can't remember what that reason was anymore so...

Three words that Jimmy hardly ever says to David. It’s not because he doesn’t love David, it’s not because he’s scared that David won’t say it back, it’s because he doesn’t know what mood David’s going to be in, and he knows by now that David’s reactions to those three words vary depending on his mood.

Once, when David was drunk and just a little bit upset and angry, Jimmy had said it, had told him he loved him. Jimmy’d woken up the next morning with a mild concussion and a black eye. David’d spent the entire day trying to make it up to Jimmy and trying to hurt himself in the most subtle ways possible.

Another time, when David had been over the moon, and wouldn’t stop grinning at everything, Jimmy had said it, had professed his love to David. Jimmy’d woken up the next morning, having just had the greatest night, and indeed, the greatest fuck of his life. David had spent the entire day being wary of Jimmy’s smirk. 

There was one time, when David was being overly self hating and desperate, Jimmy’d told him he loved him, begged him not to say such horrible things about himself. Jimmy had woken up the next morning, telling himself it wasn’t rape if he had eventually given in, telling himself that if it was David doing it, and that David loved him, then it wasn’t rape. David had spent the entire day trying to get Jimmy to punch him, scream at him, hurt him, Jimmy never did. 

Over time, Jimmy learned that the moods that ended with his heart being broken, or his face being broken, or something else being broken, far outweighed the moods that ended with both of them being happy and content with each other, so he learned that it was simpler, easier and much more safer for the both of them, mainly for him, if he just didn’t say those 3 words at all.

David stopped getting upset every time Jimmy let the opportunities to say the words slip by and he started accepting that ‘I won’t leave you.’, ‘it’s you that I want.’, ‘never leave me,’ and ‘I’d die without you.’ were as close to ‘I love you.’ as he was going to get nowadays. But David worked out that he loved the very rare occasions where Jimmy did profess his love. David loved these occasions because they were like the rare treat that is only given every so often because it’s too expensive or it can only be brought in a certain shop in a certain special city or country and David loved them almost as much as he loved Jimmy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.   
> Is also on Tumblr.


End file.
